Memories Vampire Knight I wanted to be Free Sequel
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: 800 years ago before the death of the Hooded woman Kaname had a pureblood fiancee named Lily who he loved very much , but she did not love him back. Lily wanted to be free and she got it,but freedom comes with a price. Based on the manga
1. Memories

_It wasn't right_.

_"Kaname! What has gotten into you! Why did you kill Thomas!"_

_"...Mine. You are mine Lily and I won't let other men have you." I was confused on the last part he said and he confused me even more when he kept dragged me to the cabin. We usually went star gazing in it but why drag me here? And then it hit me when he opened the bedroom door. I started to kick and scream for help but we were 50 miles from my home no one could hear us. The walls of our castle were made to block out sound. My eyes watered and when Kaname threw me on the bed and locked the door, he began taking off his coat then shirt. I tried to run for the door but he pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me._

_"Kaname please don't do this! I want to save myself for my destined mat-"_

_"I am your destined mate Lily. We were made for each other you just have to open your eyes and see."_

_"No! Please let me go!"_

_"Why...Why do you continue to reject my love for you?!"_

_"Because I don't love you in that way!"_

_That sent him over the edge._

_Kaname pulled off my coat then tore my dress off me I wanted to cover myself but he wouldn't let me. He used one hand to hold my wrist together and the other to touch my body._

_"Your body is so beautiful Lily; So soft, so smooth, so pure..." Kaname's hand went from breast to my entrance making me freeze, I begged him to stop but he slipped two of his fingers in me. I gasped and my back arched as he moved them in and out of me, I began to bleed a little and he smiled._

_"So you are a virgin."_

_"Please Kaname...stop." More tears fell from my eyes and he kissed them away._

_"I'm sorry Lily, but I love you too much to let anyone else have you."_

_I didn't notice he took off his pants until he forced himself into me, destroying my innocence. He held my head close to his chest and wrapped his arm around my waist and started thrusting slowly in me he groaned softly on top of me, but all I could feel was pain. I kept whimpering and crying under him, he kissed me as his paced increased I screamed into the kiss, but Kaname just ignored me and moved his roughly in me. I clutched onto the sheets as my body shook violently and I shamefully released; Kaname kept thrusting for what felt like hours until he finally released his seed into me causing me to scream as I came undone once again. I laid there and cried. I felt so dirty, violated, hurt, and betrayed! Why would he do this to me?! I wanted my first to be with the boy with the beautiful lilac eyes._

_Kaname hugged me; I cried more because he made me feel so gross._

_"Lily please stop crying. You should be happy we're finally mates." My teary eyes widen and I touched my neck to feel his bite mark. It wouldn't take long before his crest appears on my skin binding us as mates. When did he even bite me?!_

_"Y-You mon-monster!"_

_**Slap!**_

_I felt a painful sting on my face and my eyes widened when I realized Kaname just hit me. He then pinned me down and entered roughly in me again. I screamed and cried more; he didn't stop until morning when he was finally asleep I quietly got out of the bed and fell to the floor fortunately for me Kaname didn't wake up. I sniffled and wiped my face then got up again, I grabbed my coat and ran out the cabin. I wandered a little crying because of the pain in between my legs and in my heart was to much for me to take; I stopped at a tree and tried my hardest not to cry even more, but I couldn't._

_"I wish I never met him! Why didn't I listen to Christopher?! How could I be so stupid?!"_

_"...You should have just said it..." I jumped when hearing my former friend's voice._

_"Even if it was a lie! You should have just said you loved me! If only you loved me Lily this would have never happened!"_

_"You did this to me...because I rejected you?!"_

_"Yes! I poured my heart out to you Lily every moment I spent with you were the best moments of my life and I all wanted was to spend eternity with you at my side! What was wrong with me?! Was I not good enough for you?! "_

_My eyes watered; God what have I done? I made my friend like this! But I love the boy I saw in my dreams, he's my destined mate I gave up being with Ori for him I don't love Kaname in that way and I'm not going to force myself to._

_"...I'm sorry Kaname, but I don't love in that way especially after what you did to me!"_

_"...So that's how it's going to be." I stared at him in confusion until Kaname grabbed my hair and started dragging me somewhere. I screamed for him to let me go, but he mumbling something I couldn't make out. We arrived at the castle and everyone was shocked to see Kaname dragging me by my hair and to see me with nothing but my coat, and fluids sliding down my legs. Christopher was the first to react._

_"What the hell do you think your doing to Lily?!"_

_"Mama!_

_"Making her pay...for tearing up my heart."_

* * *

><p>I was slowly rocking back and forth with my mother's corspe in my arms; silent tears fell from eyes. <em>They are gone. My own family...is gone forever. I'll never be able to see my mothers smile, hear my fathers laughter, make fun of Christopher or feel Jacob's comfort. I won't even be able to spend time with Thomas! I...I'm alone...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Lily...I missed you and Vladimir so much...why would you do something so cruel to me? Why did you take Vladimir away from me?! We are suppose to be a family! He needs me! I'm his father you are my wife both of you belong to me!"<em>

_He fell to his knees crying and hugged my waist; I flinched a little fearing he would hit me, his eyes showed remorse and he burried his face into my stomach. I squirmed a little his touches were revolting and opened up old wounds. Kaname chuckled lightly._

_"Look what I have done. I changed the only woman I ever loved so dearly into a cold blooded killer. What use to be the embodiment of purity and warmth with a beautiful ray of light is now so cold and bitter. Not to mention our son thinks he is a digusting mistake and hates himself. I did all of this. But..."_

_Kaname got up and kissed me softly; I didn't return it and he gave me a sad smile. "I'm going to fix all of that with you at my side."_

_I don't remember this happening and my little Vladimir hates himself?_

_This isn't apart of my memories, so what is thi-No it can't be I don't want this to happen! Zero! Zero, Zero! Help!_

"Amor!"

"Mama?!"

"Stay back Vladimir! Amor! I'm here open your eyes!" My eyes open and I saw beautiful lilac eyes stare back at me in concern. I sat up slowly and Vladimir ran to me hugging me tightly. I smiled at my sweet little Vladimir then kissed his head. Zero sighed. "I think you need to talk to Alucard about these nightmares Amor."

"I don't know it's probably nothing."

"No, Papa is right Mama." I gave Vladimir a eskimo kiss and told him to get ready for school. He hesitated but did as I told. I turned to Zero and he looked worried. "Amor..."

"Alright. Alright I'll go see Alucard." His face finally relaxed and I giggled. "You should get ready for school as well Zero." He groaned then pinned me down onto the bed kissing my neck and letting his hand wander up my night gown; I bit my lip in excitement. "I rather stay here with you and-"

"Ah! My virgin eyes! What are you two doing?!" We both saw Vladimir at the door covering his eyes and our faces heated up; Zero cleared his throat.

"Vladimir I think it's about time we had the talk." Zero said as he was getting off of me and I frowned.

"The talk? What's that?" _Aww! My baby is to innocent for that!_

"Zero don't you think he's too young?"

"No. Besides he's around 9 thousand years old I think he's old enough." Zero walked Vladimir into the living room of our small apartment we just moved into from Oakville just last month. Toga didn't appreciate my teaching methods for Zero, even if I had a masters degree. Well I can't blame him the only way I was ever going to get Zero to focus was by 'persuading'. I guess it good that he's going back to True Cross to finish high school, but how I miss our little charming family house and to make matters worse I have to send Thomas away so he can learn to control himself and doesn't bites Zero along with Vladimir anymore.

"What is sex?" My eyes widened when Vladimir utter those words. I quickly ran to him covering his ears. Zero chuckled at my obsession to keep my son pure.

"Mama what is sex?"

"Come on Amor your going to have to explain this to him at some point."

"Yeah not today. Both of you school now and oh! Say bye to Thomas before you go." I went into my second baby boy's room, Thomas, he's so cute like his brother! Thomas was trying to stand up but fell down in his crib, I smile and picked him up carrying into the living room. Vladimir smiled brightly and kissed Thomas's nose and Thomas giggled.

"Bye Thomas! I'll see you soon fratele mai mic(little brother)." Vladimir hugged Thomas then rode his new skateboard to school. Zero kissed Thomas then frowned.

"Do we really have to send him to Alucard?"

"I'm afraid so, Thomas teething has gotten out of control he bit Cross just last week when he came to visit."

Zero sighed and hugged Thomas one last time. "Wait how come he never bit you?"

"Because I'm his mommy! Isn't that right my little cutie pie you wouldn't bite mommy now would you." Thomas cuddled into me and Zero chuckled then kissed me deeply before leaving. I washed Thomas and got him dress then placed him in his crib. I then took a quick shower and as I was getting out I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Hello is this Lily Viață?" My body stiffened. "Who wants to know?"

"The Romanian Alpha Bank we just wanted you to know that we appreciate you reopening your family's account here at our bank your majesty."

"Your majesty? Wait I think there has been some mistake-"

Before I could finish my sentence the banker hung up." What the hell was that all about? Hmph. Probably some joke, but how did he know my real name? I shrugged it off and got dress. I grabbed Thomas and his bag. I hailed a cab and the entire way to the airport the cab driver kept staring into the mirror to look at me in pity. I rolled my eyes, _Man must think I'm some young mother who is running back to my parents; Ugh! This is the problem with having the features of a eighteen year old and having a child._ I practically threw the money at the man and went into the airport to the coffee place Alucard told me to meet him in. Instantly I attracted the attention of the men in the place even when they saw Thomas in my arms the pigs kept drooling and their thoughts were just plain disgusting. Luckily I saw Seras and Alucard in the corner I smiled as I went to their table, but for some reason Seras looked sad and Alucard looked very serious.

"Hi you two what's up with the long faces?"

"Lily sit down we need to talk." I sat down and worry began to take over my body.

"What is it you guys?"

"You did receive a call form the Alpha Bank?"

"Uh Yes-"

"I'm going to be straight with Lily alright? All of your families accounts in that bank and a few here has been reopened meaning you are very wealthy and you own all of the land and houses your parents owned 800 years ago."

"I-I don't understand. How is that even possible?"

"Kaname Kuran"

"What?"

"Kuran killed the old vampire and has taken control."

"You mean-"

"Yes he's now the leader of our species."

"But why did he reopened my family's accounts."

"Why else you stolen his heart again and he wants to be the man you can run to when in danger. Not to mention you are my descendant meaning you hold power in vampire world. In other words your the queen of the vampire nation."

I just sat there with Thomas in my lap completely stunned by what he said. Me...a Queen...? No...No. I don't want this!

"I'm sorry Lily but you have it."

"I won't except it. Besides you destroyed his memories of me once you can do it again. Right?"

Alucard sighed and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry my dear but that was a lie I only told you that because I wanted to help you in some way. You seemed so...helpless when you came to me."

Tears began fall from my face and Seras hugged me. "So his memories were never destroyed?"

" Memories can not be destroyed my dear flower you can only build a wall to block them. And once that wall is torn down that little obsessed will come after you and Vladimir only this time there is nothing stopping him."

* * *

><p><em>Didn't I say it wasn't over~<em>


	2. First Love

_I kissed Yuuki goodnight and was about to go to bed when I heard a knock at the door. Who could that be at this time? And in this rain? I made my way downstairs and opened the door to see Amor or should I say Lily Viață. She was drenched and the poor thing was shivering._

_"Lady Viață?"_

_She sniffled and I pulled her inside. In the light I could see she been crying. "What's wrong."_

_"Z-Zero said he never loved me and that he was using me to get over Yuuki." She cried more and I held her._

_"Come on let's get you out of those wet clothes." She nodded and I carried her upstairs. I led her into my room and gave her a shirt of mine. She went into the bathroom to take a bath. I blushed a little at the thought of her completely naked behind the door in front of me._

_"Kuran-san?"_

_"Yes my lady?"_

_"Ca-Can you wash my back?" My eyes widened and I must have been silent for to long because she started stuttering never mind. I opened the door to see the blushing vampire Queen. I smiled and began to wash her back when I reached to the back of her neck she let out a little moan. We both froze._

_"I-I'm terribly sorry Kuran-san I'll leave-"_

_I silenced her with a kiss. Her lips were so soft and sweet. She let out a little moan again and I growled. I lifted her up from the tub and placed her on my bed. I began to take off my clothes and she stop me._

_"We have to stop. I'm sorry that I came here."_

_"Why did you come?"_

_"Because you were the only one that came to mind. But I should really-" I kissed her again and pinned her down. I kissed from her lips down to her entrance. She begged me to stop because she was embarrassed, but I smiled and inserted my tongue into her._

_She moaned loudly a squirmed a little. I found her behavior to be absolutely adorable. I continued to taste her until she released. I licked my lips and she blushed more while panting._

_"Please Kuran-san we should stop."_

_"...I love you Lady Viață." Her eyes broadened and I spread her legs then entered her. "Don't play with my emotions my Lady. I think this calls for a punishment."_

_She mewled and moaned as I moved in and out of her. She kept chanting my name and kissing me. The beautiful vampiress made my heart clench when told me loved me._

_I groaned as the gorgeous goddess moved up and down my length. I was punishing the beautiful Vampire Queen for denying my love for the pass couple of months. I kissed her neck then bit her ear while pinching her breasts._

_"Ah!Kaname please punish me more..."_

_"I don't know your really enjoying your punishment my love"_

_"Ple-Please!" I turned us over and kissed her roughly which she returned then I moved unnaturally fast inside of her._

_"I spoil you my Queen."_

_"Please Kaname darling don't stop!" She buried her face into my neck most likely she didn't want me to see her erotic face._

_"I'm close my love"_

_"A-As am I Ka-Kaname!" She released causing me to come undone as well._

_"Say it my beloved"_

_"I love you."_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes under the hot shower water and washed the semen from my hand.<p>

"I hate only dreaming of her." _Wait. What am I saying I love Yuuki why am I dreaming of another woman._ _Oh Yuuki please forgive me because the vampire Queen has captured my heart as well._

After I washed away my shame and lust I went downstairs so I can go to the meeting with the vampire hunters before the ball. I kissed Yuuki and told her I'll see her later at the ball.

_**{Lily}**_

I sat there silently brushing Vladimir's long blonde then braiding. My eyes saddened when he tried to give me a I'm fine smile.

_**Few days ago**_

_"Your what?!"_

_Toga yelled as I just finished explaining the situation. Jinmu scoffed._

_"Great just what we need a Vampire Queen in the Vampire Hunter Association. She's probably going to want to drink all of the Vampire Hunters blood."_

_Zero and Vladimir glared at him. "Watch your mouth-"_

_"It's alright Zero don't waste your breath on the ignorant."_

_"What did you sa-"_

_"Jinmu I bet you didn't know that Viață vampires don't drink human blood. We drink only from supernatural beings."_

_Jinmu kept his mouth closed but apologized._

_"So what do we do?" Vladimir asked Cross._

_"What can we do I'm sure Kaname already spread around that there is a descendant from Dracula. So we take Amor-I mean Lily and Vladimir to the ball with us."_

_"Ball?"_

_"Yes Kaname is having a ball and meeting with the the Vampire Council and us."_

_Everyone agreed except for Kaito. "Wait aren't we all forgetting something?"_

_"What is that?" Kaito pointed at Vladimir._

_"We can't bring him people will obviously know he's not just a Viață he looks to much like a Kuran especially with that hair color."_

_I held Vladimir tightly. "So what are you suggesting Kaito!?"_

_"Relax gorgeous. All I'm saying is that we need to dye his hair the same color blonde you have."_

_I was going to refute that but Vladimir cut me off. "I'll do it."_

_"Vladimir-"_

_"It's alright Mama I don't mind! Besides I always wondered what it be like to be blonde."_

_**Now**_

"Are you sure your okay with this honey?" Vladimir smiled and nodded. We walked inside the room where the meeting will be held and in the room was the new vampire council. They're eyes widened when they saw Vladimir and I the men in the room stood up and bowed.

"Welcome Lady Viață you very beautiful in that dress. And I see you brought young Vladimir with you and I see you changed your hair.

Vladimir smiled at his real father then sat next to Cross and me. As we were working things over. I noticed Kaname never took his eyes off of me even as he was talking to Cross.

"Lady Viață will you be joining the Vampire Council? After all you are part ruler of our people."

"Yes. But I still have my responsibilities to the Vampire Hunters Association."

"But what about your son?"

"What about him?"

"He is the next in line to be King of the Vampire Nation. It's only natural to be apart of the Vampire Council."

"Vladimir can choose whatever side he wants to take." Everyone in the room turned and he looked a bit afraid. Zero patted Vladimir's head saying it's alright, which angered Nagamichi Aido.

"How dare Level E filth like you touch a rare pureblood!"

"Excuse me." Toga, Jinmu, and Kaito all looked as if they were about to fight and so did the vampires until I slammed my hand in the table hard of enough to crack it.

"I would appreciate it if there was no fighting tonight so Mr. Aido please sit down and remain quiet and Jinmu, Kaito, and Toga put away your weapons!" They flinched a little and did as they were told I feel Zero smirking pervertly behind and I what he's thinking.

_God I love when you get mad. It's sexy. _I inwardly smirked at my mate knowing we're going to have a little fun after all of this.

"Now Vladimir you don't have to make your decision now, but it will have to be soon okay honey?"

"Da (Yes) Mama."

After the meeting was over Kaname walked over to me and kissed my hand.

"I hope you will save me a dance for me your majesty."

"That sir will never happen." Zero wrapped his arm my waist and grabbed Vladimir hand and we left for the ball. I told Zero and the others I needed to freshen up then walked around a little I wasn't ready to be seen by these creatures as their Queen. I started walking into random rooms until I heard some voices coming upstairs. I quickly ran into a room and closed the door.

"Who's there? I said I didn't want to be disturbed unless Sara is here!" I flinched when I heard a irritated deep voice behind me. I turned around and bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to barge into your room! I'll leave now."

Before I could reach the door knob the man grabbed my wrist turning me back around roughly. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst.

"Flower?" My eyes shot open when the man said my nickname someone special gave. I gasped when I saw it was...

"Ori?"

"Your alive my darling Lily."

Ori smiled then kissed me, but I pushed him away. _It was great to see him after all these years, but I married for God sakes! First Love or not I will be faithful to Zero!_

"My beloved Lily why did you push me? Didn't you miss me?"

I nodded but then raised my hand that showed my ring.

"I did miss you Ori but I found my destined mate?" His eyes saddened and he wrapped his arm around my torso and stroked my face.

"I was dreaming of the day when I got to see you again. And hoping you didn't find your destined mate so I can have you all to myself."

"Ori!" He chuckled at my stunned face.

"I know how unnaturally selfish of me. But as long as your happy my dear flower."

"I am. We have two sons. Though one of them isn't his"

"What?"

"Um Ori did you here 801 years ago I committed suicide?"

Ori hold on me tightened. "What?! Why would you do something like that Lily?!"

I explained everything that happened after we last saw each other and he embraced me tightly.

"That bastard! I should have been there to protect you Lily. Now I can see why the innocence in your eyes has faded away."

"It's alright Ori Vladimir is nothing like his father. He's a very good boy"

"But still I could have prevented all of this."

"Please Ori don't blame yourself. It breaks my heart to see you like this. If it makes you feel better I still have the ruby from the choker you gave me."

I showed him the ruby necklace around my neck. He smiled and touched it his face then turned serious.

"Lily promise me if I were to die I was you to take a bit of my ashes and make a diamond out of it and add it to the necklace. Then take the rest and go to the beach near your home in Romania and throw them in the sea."

"Don't you you want to give them to go to your fiancee? And why are you asking me this?"

"Because I love you." Ori kissed my forehead then whispered in my ear. "Don't trust Sara my dear Lily."

I was going to question him but someone opened the opened and I saw a woman with wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes. She titled her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Ori are trying to seduce this poor girl?"

"Of course not darling this is Lily Viață. The Queen of the vampire nation. I knew since she was a child I was a friend of her parents."

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet your majesty." She courtesy and I smiled but Something wasn't right about her. She smelled like human blood.

"Um I think I'll take my leave now." Ori eyes saddened again like a lost puppy.

"So soon flower?"

"Yeah Zero will get worried. I'll see later Ori!" I hugged him and tippy toed to kiss his nose. He smiled again and I said bye to him and Sara. God she smelled awful! I hate the smelled of human blood. I made my way downstairs to the ballroom when I saw Kaname and Yuuki. Kaname noticed me and smiled.

"Lady Viață I see you didn't enter the ballroom yet please would you let escort you into the ballroom?"

I was going to say no but he already grabbed my hand. I ignored Yuuki intense staring as we entered the ballroom. All eyes were on us as we made our way into the extravagant ballroom. People whispered, gasped, and crowded us. Well mostly me. I could here their thoughts and intentions and some weren't good.

"It's a honor to meet you your highness we just met your son Vladimir he's such a lovely boy."

"Thank you."

"Oh! Your majesty here is some wine for you!"

I looked at the glass and smelled it was human blood. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time but Viață don't drink human blood?"

"Then what do you drink?" They all smirked hoping to have found my weakness, but I smirked back and giggled.

"We drink supernatural beings blood, but my favorite is vampire aristocratic blood and pureblood. It's so sweet and rich not to mention..." My eyes turned pitch black and I stared at all of the aristocrats hungrily.

"I love it when my dinner screams for help as I rip their throats out and drink them dry~"

The aristocrats stepped back in fear and to be honest they all smelled delicious. I went meeting all of the other vampires and looking for Zero until I heard people gasp. I pushed passed the crowd and saw Zero gripping Sara's hand probably protecting Sayori and Yuuki was trying to get Zero to let go but he didn't listen. I sighed and walked up to him pinching his ear.

"Ow!"

"You promised me you would behave tonight. Let her go Zero." He didn't at first until I pinched his ear harder. He grabbed my hand and Sayori then walked over to Kaito.

"God I love it when you take charge gorgeous."

"Shut up Kaito." Hanabusa came up to us. Telling Sayori she can see Yuuki privately. Zero, Hana, Sayori and me walked upstairs. But Zero said he didn't want to see Yuuki and gave Sayori to Hana. I giggled and grabbed Zero's hand.

"Then you can meet Ori Zero!"

"What?! You mean the guy had feelings for?! No way!" I pouted but pulled him to the Ori's room.

"Lily! I don't want to meet this guy!"

"Too bad!" I giggled again. When I opened the door to his room. My eyes watered and I was horrified to see Ori's ashes. Zero quickly turned us around and covered my eyes.

"O-OR-ORI!"


	3. Stalking part 1

**_{Lily}_**

_You knew...and you didn't tell me..._

* * *

><p>I was patching up Thomas after he got into a fight with a village boy. God what am I going to do with this boy.<p>

"God Thomas you need to be more careful."

"Hmph!" I narrowed my eyes at his response. I slapped on the last bandage onto his face and yelled in pain.

"Hey! I'm injured here!"

"Hmph! Be a man!" Before he say anything else Jacob came outside.

"Lily! Come inside mother wants you to meet someone."

"Hm? Who?"

"Come and see sorry Thomas you can play Lily tomorrow."

Thomas nodded and left while Jacob and me went inside. Jacob led me to the library and there I saw mother, father, and Christopher were talking to a tall man with rich hazelnut hair and unnaturally beautiful forest green eyes. The handsome man and I made eye contact and I could feel my face turn red. I ran up to the man once I got close to him I could only reach his hips.

"Oh my gosh! Your so tall! And pretty!" The man had tint of red on his cheeks.

"Why thank you. And you must be Lily."

"Yes! Who are you?"

"Lily this is our friend Lord Ori. How about you show Ori around the manor." Ori glared at Father who kept laughing.

"Arthur..." I grabbed Ori's hand and started pulling on him. "Come let's go!" He followed me around the castle as I jumped and hopped from room to room. He was smiling at me the whole time. I pulled him towards the last room. Eden.

"Oh my God..." Ori's mouth dropped when he saw my garden. "What is this place?"

"My garden of Eden."

"How were you able to create this?" I giggled and starting dancing around the garden barefooted. "My secret! And you must keep this a secret as well!"

Ori raised a brow as he touched a tree. "Do your parents know about your secret garden?"

"No. Your the only one."

"Now why would you show a total stranger like me your secret haven?" I tilted my head and stared at him for a bit then blushed. I really don't know why I showed him then it came to me.

"It's because I like you Ori! And your my new best friend!" He stared at me in amazement as if what I said made absolutely no sense. "Ori?"

"...How? How can something so innocent still exist in this tainted world?"

"Hm? What do you mean Ori?" He kneeled before me and hugged as if I was baby who just fell.

"Your such a beautiful child." He kissed my forehead and my heart started to beat faster and my face felt flushed. _What is this feeling? My heart is racing...is this...love?_

**_Now_**

I cried as Zero continued cover my eyes. _Ori...my loving Ori...Why didn't you tell me...that you were going to be killed tonight? Why couldn't I see it coming?!_

Kaname and Kain were in the room investigating as Zero comforted me.

Ori...Ori...who did this to you?

Toga and Kaien came up stairs with apologetic faces and made there way towards me. Kaien spoke first.

"Lily...would...Lord Ori ever be willing to sacrifice others lives to get what he wants?"

"What?! Of course not Ori would never do that! Why would ever ask such a thing?!"

Toga sighed as if he was trying to break bad knees to a child. "We found one of our hunters dead not only that she was turned and-"

"You think Ori did this?!" Kaname came from behind us with a calm expression. "I'm afraid Ori did do this Lady Lily. He was after all a pureblood its possible he wanted to d-"

I won't hear of this! How dare he smear Ori's name after he died!

"Lily don't!"

_**{Kaname}**_

My eyes widened when Lady Lily's eyes turned pitch black and she grew gallon like nails. She almost resembled a wild succubus. She was about to claw my face and Kiryuu tried to stop her, but she dodged him.

"Onii-sama!"

I saw Yuuki running down the hall trying to get to me, but was to far. I was waiting to for pain when Prince Vladimir jumped in front of me and hugged his mother.

"Mama please stop this! I know your hurting, but Lord Ori wouldn't want you to do this! Your a beautiful white lily don't let events around you taint you any further!"

Lady Viață gasped and returned to her normal self and hugged her child tightly. Kiryuu wrapped his arm around Lady Viață and Prince Vladimir and left.

Yuuki ran to me hugging me and crying a little. She said she was worried that Queen Lily would kill me. I smiled at her then patted her head. But I inwardly questioned why Vladimir jumped in front of me and protected me from his mother.

_Why...why did Vladimir save me?_

**_{Takuma}_**

"Sara they said that everyone couldn't leave the-"

"I don't care!" Sara yelled while melting the limo's window with her nails. "Sara we-"

"Ori never loved me."

"I'm sure that's not tr-"

"He loved her! That innocent looking succubus!"

"Are you talking about Lily?"

"Who else. I remembered the night I last saw Ori. We were fighting that night I was accusing him of having an affair and out of nowhere he yelled 'No! I'm not having an affair, but I do love someone else!' He never told me her name, but when I saw Ori with the little bitch I knew...I knew she was the one he was talking about. Just the way he holding her and staring at her told me."

"Sara..." She was sobbing then broke all the windows in the limo. "He was so happy when he died. He lost his will to live when he realized she'll never be his. So many purebloods loose the will to live over the centuries for Ori it was love for Juri and Haruka it was pain of living so long. But I will be different because I still have a purpose and that is to become Queen of the vampire race!"

**_{Zero}_**

After I put Vladimir to bed I went to Lily's and mine room. Lily was on the bed her back facing me and I could hear her sobbing. I frowned and locked the door then got into bed roughly turning her on her back and pinned her down. Her pretty eyes showed confusion.

"Z-Zero?"

"...Will you act like this if I were to die?" She was taken back by this and started to struggle under me, which made me tightened my grip on her.

"Zero your hurting me..."

"Do you even love me Lily?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why does the death of that man effect you so much! Why did you even choose me?! Was it because you had no other choice!"

"No! I chose you because I saw you crying over parents bodies!" My heart stopped and without realizing it my grip on Lily tightened.

"What did you say?"

"I saw a vision of you crying you looked so lost and alone that I couldn't help but wanting to wrap my arms around and kiss your worries away. Before I saw that vision I saw other visions of you smiling, laughing, and you protecting your brother! All the men I met before weren't like you! Not even Ori! You had this beautiful caring trait about you that I never saw before! You accept Vladimir as your own son even when knowing who is father really is Ori wouldn't do that I don't know any man that would have done that. And if you were to die right here right now I'll be in your grave along with you! I went through hell waiting to meet you I don't even want to think about losing!"

Lily...

I released Lily and kissed her roughly she gripped onto me, but still returned it. I kissed her from her lips to her neck sinking my fangs into her. She arched her back and gasped my named.

"Don't ever leave my side Lily..."

"I won't." For the rest of the night there was nothing, but the sounds of moaning, groaning, the bed creaking, and Lily whispering she she loved me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Few weeks later<em>**

**_{Kaname}_**

It's been weeks since Ori died during this time period I've been keeping a close eye on Lily and Vladimir. I would observe Queen Lily in the mornings and Vladimir in the afternoons. I smiled when watching Lily drop Vladimir off at school she didn't seem to notice when I was following her and her son around. And I'm really relieved because I didn't want her to get the idea that I was stalking her(Which I am). My phone rang and it was Yuuki I pressed ignore and continued to watch Lily from a far until 12'o'clock. I then went to Vladimir's school and today was different from others days.

I saw Vladimir,who's hair was in a hipster haircut style, talking to a boy behind the track field. The boy had red hair and looked about 14 or 15. He was blushing like a maniac and blurted out something unexpected.

"I'm in love with you Vladimir! Will please become my boyfriend!" Vladimir tilted his head and looked at the boy questionably. "What?"

"U-Uh I'm sorry please for-" Vladimir walked closer to the boy and kissed him. My eyes widened when seeing this. When Vladimir pulled away he smiled at the dumbfounded red hair boy.

"Sure I'll go out with you Masamune-san!"

_Wait...what?_


	4. Merry Christmas

_**One year ago**_

_**Oakvilles**_

_**{Vladimir}**_

I watched as Mama decorated the tree with Thomas and Cross while Papa(Zero) played arm wrestling with Kaito and Toga. I smiled at this; there was never this much happiness during Christmas when Momma and me were with my real father. Every Christmas Momma and Papa would fight and I would be downstairs with Miss Angel would try to distract me with gifts. But I'll never forget that one Christmas.

**Centuries ago _Romania_**

_**Christmas Eve** _

_**Age 5**_

I was sitting on my Mother's lap as we sat at the piano. She was trying to teach me how to sing and I was having trouble finding my voice because I never sung let alone spoke before. I was mute until I that day.

"How about I go first? Will that help?" I smiled and nodded.

"O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
>It is the night of our dear Savior's birth<br>Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
>'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth<br>A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn<br>Fall on your knees

O hear the angel voices  
>O night divine!<br>O night when Christ was born  
>O night divine!<br>O night, O night divine!

Truly He taught us to love one another,  
>His law is love and His gospel is peace.<br>Chains He shall break, for the slave is our brother.

And in His name, all oppression shall cease

Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we  
>Let all within us praise His holy name<br>Christ is the Lord!  
>Their name forever praise we<p>

Noel, Noel  
>O night, O night divine<br>Noel, Noel  
>O night, O night divine<br>Noel, Noel  
>O night, O holy night..." I started clapping and she smiled. Then Papa came downstairs clutching onto a necklace and had a furious look on his face.<p>

"Lily why is Ori still sending you gifts?"

"Its Ori. He likes to spoil me."

"I'm the only one that's suppose to do that. Are you...Are you having an affair with him?! Is that the reason he's sending you gifts your his mistress now?!"

"I wish." Papa then slapped Momma across the face and pushed me off her lap causing me to hit my head against the piano and fall to floor. Momma tried to run to my aid, but Papa dragged her upstairs and heard her screaming. I crawled under the piano blood is falling from my forehead and I'm trying to block my mother's screaming with my ears, which didn't work and I kept crying for it to stop. It didn't end until the next morning.

Momma was on the couch in front of the fireplace and had a bruise on her face and her neck. Papa was on his knees crying for her to forgive him, but she was ignoring him. Miss Angel grabbed Papa pulling him into the library. I could hear her yelling at him for what he did. I walked over to Momma and tapped her she looked at me and smiled.

"What is it honey somethings wrong with your presents?" I shook my head and gave her the ruby I found from the choker Mr. Ori gave her and the one Papa broke. She smiled widely and hugged me.

"Thank you so much my beautiful baby boy. Is there anything else honey?"

"...O..." I tried to sing, but stopped. Momma eyes widened and she kneeled to my level. "Go ahead honey say something."

"O-O-O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining

It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
>Long lay the world in sin and error pining<br>'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth  
>A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices<br>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn  
>Fall on your knees<p>

O hear the angel voices  
>O night divine!<br>O night when Christ was born  
>O night divine!<br>O night, O night divine!

Truly He taught us to love one another,  
>His law is love and His gospel is peace.<br>Chains He shall break, for the slave is our brother.

And in His name, all oppression shall cease

Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we  
>Let all within us praise His holy name<br>Christ is the Lord!  
>Their name forever praise we<p>

Noel, Noel  
>O night, O night divine<br>Noel, Noel  
>O night, O night divine<br>Noel, Noel  
>O night, O holy night..." Momma laughed with joy and hugged me tightly.<p>

"You spoke Vladimir! Well you sang, but still you said something! And you have such a pretty voice! Angel did you hear my baby sing?!"

_**{Now}**_

"Vladimir?" I snapped out of my memory and looked up at my mother. "Yes Momma?"

"Won't you sing something for me?"

I smiled and nodded then went over to the piano.

"Children sleeping, snow is softly falling

Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
>We were dreamers not so long ago<br>But one by one we all had to grow up  
>When it seems the magic's slipped away<br>We find it all again on Christmas day

Believe in what your heart is saying  
>Hear the melody that's playing<br>There's no time to waste  
>There's so much to celebrate<br>Believe in what you feel inside  
>And give your dreams the wings to fly<br>You have everything you need  
>If you just believe<p>

Trains move quickly to their journey's end  
>Destinations are where we begin again<br>Ships go sailing far across the sea  
>Trusting starlight to get where they need to be<br>When it seems that we have lost our way  
>We find ourselves again on Christmas day<p>

Believe in what your heart is saying  
>Hear the melody that's playing<br>There's no time to waste  
>There's so much to celebrate<br>Believe in what you feel inside  
>And give your dreams the wings to fly<br>You have everything you need  
>If you just believe<p>

Just believe..."

I hope your having a Merry Christmas Papa wherever you are.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Kaname}<strong>_

I fell to the floor dropping Yuuki's present and Ruka, Akatsuki, Yuuki, Hanabusa, and Nagamichi Aido ran to my side. They helped me up laying me on the couch.

"Onii-sama your crying." I touched my cheek and I was crying. What is this painful feeling as if I just forgot something so important to me?


	5. Stalking part 2

_**{Vladimir}**_

Masamune senpai's mouth dropped and his eyes widened comically. I laughed at his face and he blushed deeply. "You would really go out with me? Your not lying are you?"

"I'm not lying. I would love to go out with you senpai!" I smiled at him and a hint of red welcomed my face as I tilted my head. For some reason senpai's nose started bleeding and he had a tent in between his legs. I pointed at both he turned away quickly.

"I'm sorry! Please don't think I'm a pig! Its just your so cute!"

"Cute? How am I cute?" Masamune turned back around his nose bleed was no longer there, but he was using his uniform sweater to cover his boner. Masamune grabbed my shoulders tightly and looked me in the eyes. "Vladimir how can ask such a question?! You look like the ukes straight out of a yaoi manga! You have the adorable doe eyes, sweet personality, talented, you look very innocent, and you have the ability to turn guys gay or bi! Did you know the track team use to be straight until you tried to join last month?! Hell I use to think I was straight until I met you."

"So you regret meeting me?"

"Wh-What? Of course not! Your the cutest and sweetest person I ever met Vladimir!" Senpai hugged me and I blushed because I could feel something big rubbing against my torso and it was twitching. "Masamune I can feel your..."

"Oh! Sorry! So...can I walk you home?" I smiled and was about to say yes when out of nowhere a silky smooth voice answered for me.

"No you cannot." We both turned and I was surprised to see Papa standing there and he looked very angry and disgusted. "Kaname? What are you doing here?"

"You know this guy Vladimir?"

"Yes and no he works with my mother."

"Speaking of your mother she is worried sick about you. Let's go." Papa grabbed my arm and walked to his limo I waved bye to Masamune then Papa practically threw me into the car and told the driver to drive.

"Have you lost mind?!" I yelled at him and he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Have I lost my mind?! Have you lost your mind?! Saying yes to date that boy!"

"I don't see the problem since I'm attracted to him!" Papa then gave a questionable look. "Vladimir are you gay or bisexual?" I leaned back into my seat folding my arms, eyeing him questionably.

"I'm _**gay**_ what of it?"

His eyes widened and he sighed in frustration. "How could you be gay when you had a girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?"

"The girl you kissed back in Oakville."

"She was a friend in need. I was trying to comfort her like I said to Harold that night its not like that!"

"But you are the next in line to take the throne how are you going to create an air to succeed you?!"

"Hey first of all I didn't want to be the king! I wanted a normal life! And secondly why does this matter to you? **Your not my father!**" Papa was taken a back by this and his eyes saddened for some reason. He then clenched his fist and glared at me.

"I may not be your father, but I am part ruler of this race and I will not have the next king be a homosexual especially if he cannot create a ruler that will take the throne after him."

I was silent for a while letting his words sink in. Although he is my real father and I want him to accept me and my choices, right now in all honesty I really don't give a shit of his opinion. I date, kiss, marry and screw whoever I want and I want Masamune. I smiled lovingly at Papa.

"Then I guess you and Lady Yuuki better get busy. Because I'm not changing so in other words fuck you."

Papa lost it.

He slapped me hard enough for me to hit the window and grabbed my wrist tightly until it broke. I screamed in pain and began to cry, which must have snapped of it because he looked shocked at what he did. Papa tried to help me up, but I slapped his hand away grabbed my book bag and skateboard then kicked opened the door and jumped out.

"Vladimir!"

I ignored him and ran all the way to the Hunter Association headquarters trying to ignore the pain I was feeling right now. I asked a random group of hunters if they saw Zero or mother they all said they were in the interrogation room I went there and denied there assistance to treat my injuries all I wanted was to see my mother or Zero.

(If you haven't read the manga its most likely you will be lost in some parts of this story)

_**{Zero}**_

Today was just annoying.

I took Lily my brother's grave and she put flowers on it. As we were leaving we saw Yuuki and Hanabusa there fighting off another pureblood I shot at him and Lily noticed Yuuki was hurt. I said we should let Hanabusa take her home, but of course its not in Lily's nature to be so cruel. So we took them to another Hunter Headquarters so Yuuki could heal. As Lily took Yuuki to a room Hanabusa said something that losses me off.

"I don't see how a goddess like Lily could fall for a callous man." I hate when people remind me of that. Lily chose me because she loves me asshole! When Lily came back she said that Yuuki jumped out the window and went home. I shrugged and told her Hanabusa needed to be interrogated. She questioned me, but I kissed her making her shiver and told her to trust me. She didn't question me after that. When we got to the headquarters and after several hours we were still trying to get information out of Hanabusa and we had to send Lily out because she kept trying to free Hanabusa.

Cross said we should use a different method and was about to untie Aido when a bleeding Vladimir came into the room. I quickly went him observing his injuries he was bleeding from his forehead and a broken wrist.

"Vladimir who did this to you?!"

"Papa." Lily is going to be pissed.

_**{Kaname}**_

I was in my room after telling Yuuki the truth and showing her my past and was trying to forget what I did to Vladimir. I didn't mean to hurt him, but what he said made me furious for some reason. It hurt and angered me especially when he said I wasn't his father. I know I'm not, but it still hurt.

Yuuki then came into my room a little shaken up by my past she looked as if she was going to ask me something when we heard someone knocking at the door I opened it to see a worried Nagamichi Aido. He said Hanabusa was kidnapped by the hunters and Yuuki started apologizing saying it was her fault. As we were discussing the matter in my study when we heard the maids talking to someone saying they can't go in here. Then one of our maids, Jean, came in flying and bleeding uncontrollably from her stomach. Nagamichi and I got up and saw her majesty Queeen Lily who looks as if she was about to kill me with a beaten Prince Vladimir next to her.

"Did you do this to Vladimir?"

"It was by acc-"

"I didn't ask you that. Did you do this to Vladimir?" I nodded and she walked over to Yuuki grabbing her by her hair and bashed her head into the window, which caused Yuuki to fall to the floor and then Lily stomped on Yuuki's wrist. Yuuki screamed in pain and Lily showed no remorse for what she did.

"If you harm Vladimir again I'll do more than break her wrist. And quit stalking us!"

She gently grabbed her son's unbroken wrist and began walking out of my home. I told Nagamichi to take care of Yuuki and I chased after Lily I was able to stop her from entering her car.

"Wait you don't understand!" I said and slammed her door closed and moved closer towards me.

"I understand clearly. Your a control freak and a homophobic asshole!"

"You already know your son is gay?"

"Of course I do! I'm his mother and I don't care if he is because he's still my baby!"

"But-"

"Just stay away from us." She got into her car and drove off. I ran my fingers throughout hair and growled.

_But I'm sorry._


	6. Blood Pact

_**Few weeks later**_

_**Cafe**_

_**{Lily}**_

I took a sip of my tea then smirked at my companion in front of me, who was trembling so much that it was funny; I giggled then gave her a gentle smile.

"How is your wrist Yuuki?" Yuuki blushed and lowly said it was fine.

"Sorry about roughing you up. You can stop trembling now I'm not going to hurt you well that's unless you anger me. Your not going to anger me are you Yuuki?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Just making sure. I was a little surprised when you called me to meet you here after what happened..."

"I understand. You were only trying to make a point. Onii-sama had no right to hurt Prince Vladimir."

I raised my eyebrow and smiled. I think I like to amnesia Yuuki. "So...why did you call me over here?"

"Um...I wanted to ask you something...about Onii-sama."

"Oh...I don't know what I can tell you about your fiancee when I hardly know the man."

"...Please don't lie to me. I had enough of people lying to me." My body tensed,but I just continued smiled at her. However something's not right. I feel as if we're being watched. I looked out the window and saw a dark figure behind the building across the street. Seiren. I turned back to Yuuki and she was beginning to cry.

"What makes you think I'm lying to you?"

"Because I saw you and Prince Vladimir in Onii-sama's mem-"

"Shut up now and listen. We will continue this conversation, but not here."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because your being followed. I'm guessing your not suppose to leave the house?"

She nodded and I groaned; the last thing I need is to have this talk in front of Kaname's lap dog. I grabbed my coat then Yuuki's hand I threw money on the table and ran out of there. Seiren was still following us so I hailed a taxi and pushed Yuuki in then told then told the driver to take us to the park.

"Lady Lily why are we going to the park?"

"You'll see just do as I say." Once we reach the park I made Yuuki stay in one spot knowing Seiren would follow her. As Seiren stood in the tree watching over Yuuki I appeared behind her erasing her memories of what happened today and she fell from from the tree. Yuuki was about to scream, but I reassured her Seiren was sleeping. I dragged Seiren to a park bench resting her on it.

I then took Yuuki to another part of the park and grabbed her by her neck pinning her to the ground.

"How much do you know?"

"I can't...breathe!"

"Answer me! How much do you know?!"

"Just...that...you two...were...friends and he...betrayed you...then...you had Vladimir!"

My eyes widened and my nails grew. She knows too much! She's going to tell him I just know it she must be-

"Wait! Please don't kill me! I won't tell Onii-sama!"

_**{Yuuki}**_

"Lies! Lies! I won't go back to that life! I can't!" Fear. Fear was all I saw in her eyes. I saw what Onii-sama did to her and it was nauseating. I called her today to find out the truth and here it was ready to kill me. I gently touched Lily's hand and then smiled.

"If you think killing me ...will keep... your ...family safe go... ahead."

I closed my eyes waiting for death when I felt something wet fall on my face I opened my eyes and was shocked to see Lily crying.

"Why can't you be your old bitchy self!?" I was confused by that last part, but I ignored it I probably don't want to know what she meant by that. Lily released me and curled up into a ball. I sat up and crawled over to her and with caution hugged her tightly. She cried more and we sat there for awhile. After she finished crying she slowly began to tell me the story of Onii-sama and her. What started as a promising friendship ended in madness and suffering. I found it hard to believe the person she described was Onii-sama. She then told me her experience at True Cross Academy and to be honest I sounded like a whiney brat. But funny thing is even as she told me the story I still didn't remember anything.

"Yuuki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you promise not to tell Kaname?"

"Yes."

"Swear on it?"

"Yes."

"...Give me your hand."

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter" I gave her my hand and with one very sharp nail she stabbed my hand.

"Ow!"

"Quit being a baby and hold still." She then stabbed her own hand then connect both of our bloody hands together and I felt unforgettable pain enter my body. I was about to scream, but Lily covered my mouth.

"This Yuuki is a Viață blood pact. Do you swear on your life that you will keep this secret from Kaname Kuran and once you agree you can't go back on this pact. If you if should ever this pact I'll feast on you while your still breathing. Do you understand the terms that were given to you?"

"Yes!"

"Good! We seal the deal with a kiss." I thought she was joking, but she really serious. Lily Viață. Queen of the vampire race was on top of me kissing me! And she was extremely good at it! When she finally pulled away my face was red as a cherry!

"Y-You ki-kissed me!"

"So? Aw your blushing!"

"I'm a-a girl though!"

"Oh don't get worked up its how you seal the blood pact."

"Who seals a blood pact like that! And how you be so calm about kissing another female?!"

"Its not a big deal besides my first kiss was a girl. Not to mention I'm part succubus we don't care about gender."

"You might not, but I do!" I blushed even more when she giggled and tackled me down trying to kiss me again.

"Awww! Your so cute when you blush your like Zero! I just want to kiss you again!"

"Bu-But your married!"

"Zero doesn't care if I kiss another girl as long as its friendly and I don't sleep her~"

I squeaked as she kissed me again this time on the cheek. This just might be the starti of a beautiful yet strange friendship.

_**{Takuma}**_

As I was explaining why locking up the president who was in charge of the pharmacy and blood tablets was wrong to Sara she went asked the most unexpected question.

"Don't you think our adorable little Prince Vladimir looks almost like Lord Kaname?" I tensed a little.

"Sara don't change-"

"You tensed up when I asked that question. Why?"

"No reason." She tilted her head and moved closer tome.

"Do you know something Takuma?" I could the blood pact I made with Lily start to burn inside me.

"N-No."

"Don't lie to me Takuma you what I do to liars."

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"Because the person I promised will melt my insides before I can utter a word."

Sara laughed and didn't question me any further. She must have thought I was joking, but I wasn't. Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Rima, Senri, and I made a blood pact with Lily that day. Everyone of us has different punishments if we betray Lily. Even though we are her friends and she loves us she loves her family and freedom more and will kill those who threaten to take that away. And neither one of us can't escape her wrath.

_**{Lily}**_

I smirked and continued to pet a sleeping Vladimir on the couch at home. Good boy Taku...Good boy.


End file.
